Mrs Stapleton
by JeM93
Summary: I knew what was coming next, and I wanted him to say those words, the words that would make me feel so loved." Mrs. Stapleton has been forced to say that her husband was her brother. but what happens when she falls for the man her husband wants to kill?


_To my dearest Miss Stapleton,_

_If you would please honor me by meeting me on the moor path at a quarter past two tomorrow, I will be very grateful. I have much I would like to talk to you about. Please write back to me as soon as you can. I will understand if you turn down this request, though I very much hope you do not._

_Yours truly,_

_Sir Henry Baskerville_

I grinned as I read the letter. Sir Henry wanted to meet me. My heart jumped out of my chest as I imagined him writing this letter to me, his dark following his hand as it gripped the pen, his strong forehead wrinkling in absorption as his thick black brows knit together in concentration. I hurriedly grabbed a pen and paper, and scribbled down a response.

_Dear Sir Henry,_

_I look forward to seeing you tomorrow at a quarter past two on the moor path tomorrow._

_Until then,_

_Miss Stapleton_

I quickly gave my letter to the round-faced boy who stood quietly in the doorway, as well as a little bit of money, and sat down on the rocking chair by the fireplace, picturing Sir Henry. He was right in everything that my husband was wrong in. where Jack was slender and fragile; Sir Henry was thick and strong. Jack's prim white face, with his opalescent gray eyes, made me feel as though he was either a ghost, or doing something evil. Sir Henrys dark eyes were eyes you could get lost in, as though they were a gateway to his soul, a kind, sweet, benevolent soul that I wanted to get to know. Of course, should Jack find out how I felt about the man he was going to kill, I don't think he would be very happy. So whenever he mentioned the man, I feigned a lack of interest.

The next morning, I woke to light streaming through the windows into the bedroom. Jack was already gone, having made himself a quick breakfast of eggs. A few years ago, I would have felt truly horrible about waking up late, making Jack make his own breakfast, but my love for my husband had dissipated over the years, and in the past few months quickly turned from mild dislike to hatred. I could not stand that he thought himself good enough to take another mans life.

I hurried around the house, getting everything done as quickly as possible. I had to make myself presentable to Sir Henry, but even more then that, I had to warn him of the danger he was in.

As soon as I was dressed, I hurried down to where I knew Sir Henry would be waiting. And there he was. Leaning against the fence post in a black suit, his eyes dancing with delight as I came nearer to him. He held his arm out to me, and I laced mine through it.

"Miss Stapleton, I have something to day to you." He stated.

"And I you." I replied. I needed to tell him, it was more important than whatever he was going to say to me.

"You first." He smiled warmly at me, and I quickly returned it before letting my face grow somber.

"You are not safe here," I started. "This is a place of much danger, and I do not wish to see you be part of it." he looked at me, confused.

"But I do not wish to leave it, my dear. Not with you here. Which brings us to my point."

"You do not understand," I interrupted, attempting to keep my voice calm and my steps in sync with his. "You are not safe here."

He just shook his head fervently, and I felt myself going into hysterics. "This is a place of danger!" I almost shouted. " You must leave immediately. I will not be happy until you have left!" suddenly, we stopped walking.

"Now listen to me," he said, pulling me to his side. I put my hand on his shoulder to push him away, to make him understand just how much he needed to leave, but before I could say anything, he began talking commandingly. "Since I have laid eyes on you, I don't want to leave. However, if you truly want me to leave, the only way I would do so is if you were to come with me," I knew what was coming next, and I wanted him to say those words, the words that would make me feel so loved. I knew I would not be able to say yes, but just for a moment to envision what our life could be like would be satisfactory enough. "Miss Stapleton, will you marry me?"

I opened my mouth, but then quickly closed it, trying to push away from him as he stooped his head towards mine. I knew that if he were to kiss me, I would not be able to stop the word that already threatened to explode out of my mouth.

I did not need to worry, for suddenly, there stood my husband in front of me, and Sir Henry and I leapt apart. His face was white with rage, his eyes blazing with fury as he looked fiercely at Sir Henry.

"What are you doing with Beryl?" he shouted, waving his arms around like a madman. "How dare you offer her attentions which are clearly distasteful to her! Do you think that just because you are a baronet you can do whatever you like?" Sir Henry, surprisingly, stayed quite calm.

"My feelings towards Miss Stapleton are such as I am not ashamed of, and I hope that she will honor me by becoming my wife." Stated Sir Henry, not seeming to fear my husband.

"You will _never_ marry my Beryl!" Jack shouted, his face contorting with anger as his hands clenched into fists, one still holding the butterfly net.

I feared that Sir Henry would wonder why Jack had said used such a term to claim ownership over me, and held my breath, waiting for the suspicious question to come. But he did not seem to notice, and instead replied hotly, "What gives you the right to control your sister's life?" he shouted. "You cannot make these decisions for her!"

Stapleton glared at Sir Henry cruelly. "You know nothing of my or my sister's life!" he seethed before grabbing my hand with his, his nails digging painfully into my dark skin, and yanking me towards the broken ground from which he had come. I looked back at Sir Henry, and seeing his face bent down in humility made me want to run back to him and tell him that a thousand times yes I would marry him, if only I were not to the villain who was holding me hostage. Knowing I couldn't I quickly turned my face forward so I wouldn't trip on the many rocks and holes that threatened my balance, fearing what would be said and done to me as soon as we get back to the house.


End file.
